True Colours
by Procrastinating Phantom
Summary: Drew is a creation hero who is fed up of having his every action and word controlled by the Creator and being forced to fight. During one of the rare moments of freedom that he receives, he explains this to Sock, or Wilfre. Wilfre offers him freedom for the exchange of sides. Rated T for fighting scenes. Credit and thanks to empatheticRecluse on DeviantArt for the cover!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A gentle zephyr drifted through Turtlerock, causing the wind chimes dispersed throughout the tiny village to sway and make a quiet noise, almost like a teasing laugh which never stopped. It certainly felt like the wind chimes were laughing to Drew. He thought that they could be laughing at him in triumph; even such simple objects had so much more than him. They could sway wherever they wanted in compliance with the wind. They could almost speak their own words in a secret melodic language.

In short, they had freedom.

He didn't.

It was the only thing about which he could think during these occasional five minutes of having control over himself. How much he lacked.

Drew sighed and looked down at the sea. His legs hung over the side of the floating village. _I hate this,_ he thought. _How come I'm the only one being controlled like I am?_

He glared at the sky, as if it would benefit him in some way. _Damn Creator… All of the raposa think that he's kind and wants to help. None of them know that when they speak to me, they're speaking to him instead. I'm not the brave creation hero that they know… _Drew raised a clenched fist at the sky. _I'm a normal person! I should be able to have control over myself! No one else is forced to fight like I am…_

Drew glanced behind him again. No one was watching, but he saw a few raposa dancing and laughing happily in the centre of the village. This angered him further. _Look at them… They're so happy… yet so oblivious._

He couldn't speak aloud due to the fear of being caught, so he had to keep rebellious thoughts inside his head. However, he allowed one thought to be spoken: "I hate living like this…"

"Like what?"

Drew let out a gasp when he heard the voice. _Never do that again…_ he thought. Fortunately, the voice had been fairly quiet and had come from the left of him, behind the trunk of the only tree in the village, making it not the Creator's voice. "Who's there?" Drew replied.

The raposa revealed himself to be Sock. He had joined the village at Watersong, a village that revolved around music and water. The ship had only pulled away from Watersong's dock the previous day, so Drew was not accustom to Sock's voice at that time. "Oh, hey, Sock."

"You said something about how you hated living 'like this'?" Sock questioned.

Drew sighed. "It's complicated, Sock. You wouldn't understand."

"No." Sock crept up to sit next to Drew. "Now I'm curious. What could you possibly not like about living as you are? You're a hero, literally."

Drew chuckled. "Actually, no, I'm not."

Sock tilted his head in confusion, almost losing his enormous hat in the process. "What do you mean, Drew?"

Drew glanced around, checking to see if there was anyone eavesdropping nearby, to find no one present. "Can you promise to keep a secret?" He didn't have anything against Sock, and he had never spoken to anyone about the matter, which was getting quite unbearable for him.

"Of course," said Sock, nodding.

The creation hero sighed again, and then he paused for a minute, before finally saying it. "This is the first time that you've actually spoken to me. I'm not… I'm not in control of myself." When Sock gave him an extremely puzzled look, Drew decided to explain further. "Except for these occasional five minutes that I get when nothing important is happening, the Creator is in control of every word that I say and every action that I perform. The only thing which I can control is what I think. I'm not free like you."

Sock detected high levels of both sorrow and jealousy in Drew's last sentence. "Drew, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Drew glanced at him. "You have nothing for which to be sorry. It's that damn Creator's fault," he said.

"What are you really like, Drew?" Sock asked.

Drew hesitated, before saying, "I don't know that myself, to be honest. This is the only thing that's ever on my mind and I need a break from it."

"Do you feel pain from all of your fights when you're not in control?" Sock continued to question him, curious on the matter.

The creation hero laughed. "Of course I do. The Creator doesn't care about that."

"Haven't you tried asking him to let you be in control of yourself?"

The smile left Drew's face. "No. That'd be useless. I wouldn't fight for the cause if I was in control, and he knows it."

Sock's eyes widened, showing that he was surprised. "You wouldn't fight for the raposa even if you were treated well? Why is that?"

"I don't care for the cause in any way. I guess it's because I can't exactly erase my hatred for the Creator."

The two sat in silence for a minute, watching the seemingly endless carpet of cobalt blue flow away from them, before being replaced with more water.

"Drew."

Drew turned to face the ginger-furred raposa, not bothering to open his mouth as he uttered a short, questioning hum in reply.

"I can help you to be free."

The creation hero chuckled. "That's impossible."

"No. I can…" said Sock. "Drew, now can you keep _my_ secret?"

Drew pulled a muddled face. "You have a secret? Well, sure; what is it?"

"Sock doesn't exist."

"…What?" Drew exclaimed in shock. "What the baki do you mean?"

The creature smiled slightly and removed his hat, throwing it into the sea. The air around him swirled and seemed to cry out as a dark presence began to form around Sock. His eyes suddenly changed into a glowing white and his smile became an evil grin. He was the centre of all things ominous and somehow, deep shadows revolved around him, even though it was midday. Now stood up, he let out an evil laugh as he looked at the baffled creation hero.

"You were Wilfre all along…" was all that Drew could say. He did not seem angry or in any way negative; he was merely surprised.

"Join me, Drew. I can free you and you can live pleasantly as long as you fight on my side – against the Creator and the raposa. I understand how cruel it is for you to be controlled like this. We can show those fools not to mess with you. I promise that you won't regret it." Wilfre offered his hand.

Drew considered the deal for a moment. _It does seem like the perfect thing to do,_ he thought. _I won't be controlled anymore _and_ I can get my revenge on the Creator! I can finally live like a normal pers-_

Drew frowned. _Oh no._ He was beginning to feel it again: losing control once more. He felt as if he was being dragged down to the ground and his head throbbed for a moment as all sound around him seemed to stop. It happened in a matter of seconds, which was far too fast for him to warn Wilfre.

Wilfre calmly waited for Drew to accept with his arm extended, but was mildly shocked when Drew stood up and retrieved his sword. However, it didn't take him long to notice the change in Drew's eyes. Previously, they had been solid and serious black eyes which didn't ever seem distracted. When controlled by the Creator, his eyes became uncertain and multi-coloured; crimson red, cyan blue, emerald green, maize yellow and every other colour of which one could possibly think. Wilfre withdrew his arm and nodded with his eyes closed. "Very well, then - until next time, Drew." To show Drew that he understood what had happened, he quickly winked before he held his ruby red staff to the air and stepped into the vicious grey portal which had quickly formed.


	2. Chapter One: The Darkening

_**(Author's note: Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me~. And, no worries as I do plan to complete this story rather than procrastinate and leave it.**_

_**Okay, well, here is chapter one. I also forgot to mention previously; I've actually wanted to write this story for about two years, now. Huzzah that I finally got round to doing it.**_

_**Oh. One other thing: the genre of this story might end up changing.**_

_**Anyway, stuff happens in this chapter. Enjoy).**_

**Chapter one: The Darkening**

Drew sat on the damp grass and stared at the night sky with a somewhat mischievous grin on his face. This was the second time in one day that he had received temporary freedom, which was very rare indeed. It appeared that the Creator had other things to do instead of controlling Drew.

After his conversation with Wilfre earlier, Drew had seen him various times around the village through commanded eyes. Luckily, the Creator had not seen the transformation and everyone except Drew thought that Sock was an actual raposa. Drew thought that it was a clever idea to use the disguise, and he hadn't guessed that Sock was Wilfre at all beforehand. _A good actor, then, _he thought. Drew had seen the disguised creature go up into the tree-house minutes earlier, although the creation hero had been under control at that time. Drew was sitting below the tree as himself, awaiting Wilfre's return.

Drew preferred nights to days; none of the raposa were outside during them. The silence was oddly calming, and the sky was much more beautiful. It was endless and black with luminous crystals of light scattered around to decorate it gracefully.

"Hello, Drew."

The blonde-haired boy jumped at the voice before looking over his shoulder and grinning. "Hey, Wilfre," he said, before the realisation struck him and his face filled with regret. "Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean t-"

"I know. You were controlled. It's okay," the shadowed being replied with a smile, leaning over him.

Drew relaxed. "Oh, the wink of understanding – I forgot about that entirely." He returned the smile.

Wilfre merely nodded, before stepping back slightly and holding out his paw. "The offer still stands, Drew," he said in a kind tone.

Drew studied the extended paw. It was covered in a shadowy presence, much like the rest of Wilfre. It was coloured byzantium, although could easily be mistaken for black if not looked at closely. Although it was referred to as shadow goo, it seemed to not consist of a liquid. It seemed more like a constantly blowing gust which was visible due to being so dark.

His gaze shifted upwards and his calm, grateful and solid black eyes met with the glowing white eyes of Wilfre. He smiled again before he reached up and took Wilfre's shadow-covered paw in his sore, battle-worn hand. It was quite odd. It wasn't made of liquid, and as Drew thought, it was entirely dark air. Drew's hand experienced a breeze during the handshake whereas the rest of him didn't.

Wilfre helped Drew to stand. "Good choice," he said. "Now, are you ready for me to start the process of freeing you?"

"Sure," Drew replied.

"Alright, but, be warned: it may hurt, slightly."

Drew nodded at the precaution. "I don't mind. I'd do anything to be free."

"I understand," said Wilfre. "In that case, let's get started."

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by an angry voice. "Wilfre!"

Drew and Wilfre turned around. Running up to them was a goggled raposa. "What did you do with Mari?" Jowee shouted, a bitter glare already positioned on his face. Mari, his best friend and the village's mayor, had disappeared the day before and Jowee suspected that Wilfre was the cause.

Wilfre growled under his breath. "Go away, Jowee. I'm not here to cause trouble for you today."

"That's a lie, and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't go away until you let Mari go!" He turned to Drew. "This is it! Drew… Kill him!"

Drew looked at Jowee as if he was insane. "I'm not your freaking pet, you weirdo. No."

Jowee was completely bewildered. "But it's Wilfre! You know: your worst enemy?"

The creation hero laughed and pushed a large, fallen spike of hair from his face in order to see. "My worst enemy? More like my only friend. You're the enemy. You and all of your stupid huge-eared people – not to mention that blasted Creator!"

The bronze-furred raposa's jaw dropped. He simply did not know how to react to Drew's traitorous words.

"…Can one not manage to sleep decently on this ship?" an irritated voice called.

From behind Jowee, a hooded raposa emerged, at first not looking at the group but then facing it, his movement stopping immediately.

Drew growled. "Samuel, too? We're going to have the whole village confronting us before long."

"…'Us'?" Samuel questioned. "Jowee, what happened? Has Wilfre brainwashed Drew somehow?"

Jowee stepped back from the furious creation hero and the fed up corrupted raposa. "I don't know…" he said, "It seems like it."

Unnoticed, more villagers joined the scene, one at a time until a large crowd had formed around those arguing. Wilfre, now angered, exclaimed, "I didn't brainwash him! It's the creator who brainwashed him. This is the first time you're all seeing the real him. This is the first time that you're all seeing his _true colours._"

"Nonsense!" called out someone in the crowd.

"Wilfre's in complete control of him!" another spectator claimed.

Drew growled. "No, he isn't. He's being perfectly honest! The Creator is the one controlling me, and today, that will end!" he promised, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"That is incorrect. Drew has become a traitor."

Everyone gathered immediately became puzzled. Heads cautiously moved around in attempt to locate the bearer of the voice. It had not sounded from anywhere in the crowd, yet had been highly audible.

Drew, on the other hand, recognised the voice immediately. It was a voice that he hated and despised. To Drew, it was like the very sound of disaster and death. "Wilfre," he uttered in no more than a whisper and then turned to face his new acquaintance. "He's here. Start the freedom process – quickly."

Wilfre understood and nodded before holding the ruby staff up to the sky. The gem glowed crimson and created a blinding brilliance which temporarily caused everyone in the area to cover their eyes except for Wilfre. It lasted a mere few seconds, though, and when Drew could see again, he gasped as he saw what occurred.

The air had gained an eerie and ominous atmosphere. The visible area had been taken over by a lethal mist which had concealed the horrified faces of the nearby residents. At the same time, a howling gust which consisted of calignosity was being swept around the staff.

Suddenly, all of Drew's remaining hope disintegrated as he felt the horrible squeezing pain of his control over himself being lost. _Not already… _he thought. _No, no, no! This is probably – no, definitely – my last chance to be freed! It can't be stopped!_

"Wilfre!" Drew screamed. "Hurry up! I'm losing control again!"

Wilfre glanced over at him, an angry yet desperate expression on his face. He seemed to be trying to make the process go faster as much as he possibly could. "Come closer and hold the staff! Quickly!"

Drew, although it was extremely difficult to move his legs or any other part of him at all, did as instructed but found it even more problematic to grasp a hold of the object. It shook violently as it commanded the furious storm of shadows which raged around it.

The pain was getting worse and Drew knew it was a mere matter of seconds before he was once again under the Creator's control. He assumed it would take around five seconds, so he counted down in his head the time he had left before his only chance to be free was over.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_O-_

Suddenly, split seconds before the countdown ended, the gem atop the staff then faded out from crimson red to charcoal black. Drew didn't see this, however, and felt himself getting dizzy and weak. He vaguely registered feeling the swirling air change somehow as his eyelids closed before he felt no more air and collapsed, asleep before he hit the ground.


End file.
